daughter of ice
by maticore
Summary: What would happen if naruto accidentally crashed into a certain camp whilst escaping from a cyclops...well it is naruto and we all know his luck ...or is it her luck ...well let the shinanigans begin!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:** **hey this is a disclaimer/notification to say that this story is a collaboration between myself (maticore) and the idea owner mattmoe360 from myself I hope you all enjoy it!**_

 _ **P/s: Neither myself nor matt own the rights to Naruto nor PJO or any other works of creative fiction sourced within this work, all credit for the source material goes to the original authors for fantastic works.**_

 **Prologue**

It was exceedingly cold in the alaskan mountain range, but that was one of the things that drew people to the area for in the Delani national park was a certain mountain which had notoriously good slopes for skiers and snow boarders. It was due to this 'extreme sports' and 'adventure' tourism trade that allowed the area to prosper reasonably well!

"Well kid I have to admit you are one of the strangest passengers I have ever had in my bird" said the pilot of the helicopter to his young charge

"what do you mean by that mac?" asked the kid

"Well Naruto there aren't many people who would be crazy enough to go to the top of a mountain in nothing but jeans and t-shirt, at least your smart enough to take a bag with kit in it!" responded the pilot as he started the helicopters engines.

The kid looked at the pilot with curiosity but in the end conceded the point, it wasn't every day you saw someone going to the top of a mountain in nothing but jeans, an avenged sevenfold t-shirt and a hoodie but then again it isn't every day you find someone who was practically raised in the mountains either!

"you got a point there but the cold has never really bothered me... if anything it just motivates me to do more!" yelled Naruto over the noise of the engines getting a nod from the pilot

"I can believe you kid I have seen you on that slope since you arrived a few months ago... I am surprised you have not been approached by sponsors yet!" and with his piece said mac went back to the business of getting them to the top of the slope.

Xxxxx

"Okay kid you know the drill, once your done ill see you at the bottom" shouted the pilot over to Naruto

"cheers for the lift mac!" shouted Naruto as he sat at the side door of the helicopter with his snowboard attached to his feet, he checked if he had everything he needed before jumping from the vehicle and landing on the freshly powdered snow.

Feeling the sensation of the icy wind hitting his face he couldn't help but smile as he started to pick up speed. Unfortunately all good things inevitably must come to an end and this was no exception , as Naruto started weaving through a wooded section of the slope he heard a crashing coming from behind him.

Looking behind all Naruto saw was a massive ..creature stampeding through the forest using a log to smash the trees out of its way!

That however was not what caught his eye, what did was the creatures eye, IT ONLY HAD ONE!

While Naruto was taking this all in the creature had thrown a boulder at him so using the reflexes he had earned from his training and sports addiction he started to try and evade and escape this ….thing before it cause an avalanche!

Looking about while weaving Naruto decided that the best option to escape would be to go further into the woodland and loose it there, he knew the area and should be able to find his way back to civilisation easily, it is just a matter of time!

So using every ounce of his talent Naruto swerved towards the woods.

Ducking and weaving through the dense foliage while trying to stay as close to on course as possible Naruto started to pick up speed until his worst nightmare happened.

Out of nowhere the wind started to pick up blowing the loose snow particles and blowing them into the air causing a blinding blizzard in a matter of minutes.

Naruto doubted that the creature would be able to find him in this but he didn't want to risk it so he forged onwards.

Xxxxx

It had been about half an hour since the storm had blown up and Naruto had now officially proclaimed himself lost, he was now looking for a reasonably safe area to set up his small camp when all of a sudden a flash of silver came flying out of nowhere and catapulted him into a tree head first!

The last thing he saw before loosing conciousness was two teenage girls, one with long black hair and piercing eyes, for some reason she had a scowl etched on her rather attractive face.

The other though looked almost ethereal she had a light auburn coloured hair along with silver/yellow eyes that reminded him of his own silver/blue. The confusing thing that he saw though was they both had bows!

And with that the blissful grasp of unconsciousness took him.

Xxxxx

When Naruto woke up he was in a heap in the middle of a large tent, his hands and legs bound by what felt like wire, he was also surrounded by several armed women.

After making a immediate assessment of the situation he surmised that he was in a little bit of trouble and would need to be careful if he was to get out of this one!

"Ahh so your awake, I must grudgingly admit for a boy you did well with that Cyclops." said one of the girls .. It was the auburn haired one from before.

"thank you for the praise...Cyclops?" Naruto asked

"ahh yes you don't know about the supernatural yet do you half-blood?" she asked getting a tilted head with a look of utter confusion in response

"well how would you respond if I said that gods existed? And that one of your parents were one?" said the girl

"while I would like to not believe you considering I just saw ...that thing ...and before my fathers passing he said something similar I would have to believe you" Naruto politely replied trying REALLY hard not to piss off his captors

"well I will explain your situation to you if you sit and listen just like you have been" said the auburn girl getting a nod from Naruto and a look of distaste from the girl next to her.

Once Naruto was released and seated she began her explanation.

"my name is Artemis, I am goddess of the hunt and moon and this is my lieutenant Zoe nightshade"

At this he nodded his head to each respectively in turn.

"My name is Naruto namikaze" said naruto out of the habit his father had beaten into him

"well Naruto from what I can feel from you, you are a demi-god one of your parents are a god or goddess!" said Artemis making the boys jaw drop

"which one I don't know, now the normal procedure would be for you to go to a special camp where our family go to learn this but you stumbled upon us Intead." said Artemis and at this a rather cruel smile appeared on Zoes face.

"Now normally I would turn you into a jackolope, ohh I do so love jackolopes!" this provoked a small chuckle from the hunters in the tent as the saw the nervously shuffling boy.

"But you have been very polite and you do technically fall under one of my domains protection" she sighed

"My lady what does thoust mean?" asked zoe

"well Zoe while I am the goddess of maidenhood I am also technically also the goddess of virginity, while I primarily focus on maidenhood it does mean that this child does fall in my domain." she explained getting an embarassed look from naruto at having that piece of information thrown out there!

"But my lady how does this become relavant?" zoe pressed

"It is rather simple he can join the hunt or spend his days as a jackolope!" she finished with a smile

this confused everyone to be even more confused.

"Zoe you saw the boys performance that was with just basic training if that I am impressed, so tell me naruto do you accept my steward ship or your days as an animal?" she asked knowing full well that it wasn't much of a choice.

"my lady I will accept your terms if you can guarentee I will find out who my 'godly parent' is, I don't mean to sound indignant but I don't wish to have any loose ends." naruto said remembering the mythology surrounding these hunters.

"that shall be perfectly acceptable, actually I even have a mission I wish for you to do that should lead you to find them, But for now!" and with that Artemis snapped her fingers and a ray of what appeared to be moonlight engulfed him.

Naruto could feel what felt like a heated sensation running through his veins followed by a pain burning his entire body for a second and then the light was gone. Once he opened his eyes he could only see a smirking Zoe and Artemis while the rest of the hunters had what could be described as a look of major shock on their face.

Tilting his head and raising an eyebrow in a questioning way in a silent question of 'what?' the only response he got was Artemis summoning a mirror with a much larger smirk.

When he looked into the mirror his ….her jaw dropped as all she saw was a girl with long twin tail hair in silver hunter gear similar to the other huntresses in the tent she also still had her silver/blue eyes, and for a 12 year old she could say that she would grow up to be a bombshell the only trouble with that statement was... IT WAS HIM!

"erm please forgive my rudness here my lady ….WHAT THE FUCK!" screamed a highly confused naruto/ko

At this Artemis and the hunters just laughed

"well to be in the hunters of Artemis you need to be female soooo." and she left it hanging

"Any way I want you to say now is 'I pledge myself to Artemis and the hunt, and I pledge never to have the companionship of men!' once said you are a member of the hunt" said Artemis

while Naruko (as she had just decided to call herself) recited the lines zoe was inspecting the new recruits gear.

"My lady there is an issue but this is not normal equipment" said zoe pointing to a small scabbard just over Naruko's lower back contianing two black short swords (cinders swords from RWBY but with a golden handle(don't own the rights all credit to original authors))

Surveying them Artemis said "well it seems that you have been given a present from your parent" she said with a small smile.

"but for now we will give you some training and then you will head to new york to a place called 'yancy academy', I am sending you for two reasons the first is that as the newest member to the hunt it would be easiest for you to infiltrate and guard the demigod there. And the second is that it will allow you to go to camp after words and possibly hear from your parent. I expect you to return to the hunt during seasons for training and at the age of 16 am I clear?" she said with an aura of authority

"yes milady" said naruko "erm milady?"

"yes?" she asked

"is there any way I could get some help adjusting to my ….new body?" naruko asked whilst fidgeting from embarasment causing a slight smile of sympathy from the goddess.

"off course just ask your new family anything remember every hunter is a sister to one another"she said causing them all to nod and walk forward and envelope their new VERY confused sister and lead her outside to introduce her to the others.

"i Really hope this works out for the best" Artemis whispered to herself.


	2. notice

_**Hey this is maticore here i would at first like to apologise for my hiatus i have been off due to personal issues. Due to this fact i have lost my place in my ongoing stories so until further notice i will be putting them on hold till i can get my feet under me again**_


End file.
